


Chronicles Of A Baby Speedster

by KidWestHope16



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Flash, Child Genius, Distrust, More tags to be added, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, Only towards Barry, Overprotective, Past Child Abuse, Running away from home, Sabotage, Wally calls Barry fungus, Wally is a problem child, Wally is healthy, he makes Barry paranoid, it becomes his nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Wallace Rudolph West, or 'Wally' as his auntie called him, was a genius. And being such a smart child, he only took three days to call out her boyfriend on his bullshit. No one string his favorite auntie along.





	1. Meet The Nephew: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The life of Wally West before, during, and after his reign as Kid Flash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace only heard about 'Barry' in passing one evening as his aunt gossiped with her neighbor. He didn't really pay it any mind, seeing that the last two men in her life didn't last longer than a month.  
> Exactly one month later she bought him a child friendly science kit that 'Barry' recommended. He doesn't know what to feel in regards to that.

Wallace was suspicious of Bartholomew Henry Allen, or 'Barry', as his auntie Iris affectionately called him. He had yet to meet this 'Barry' character, but he already disliked him. No one stood up his favorite auntie. And no one was allowed to make her sad by forgetting an anniversary. He'd make sure this guy didn't last as her boyfriend.  
The others didn't.  
Served them right for underestimating him even though he was five and six years old respectively.  
No one was worthy enough to date her in his eyes.  
Even his dad thought so, and they didn't agree on anything. It earned him some free time and extra allowance when he drove off another suitor.  
  
  
Wallace looked down at his gift with mixed feelings. On one hand, it was something he'd been wanting but his parents were against it, plus it was auntie Iris that bought it for him.  
On the other hand, 'Barry' was still around. He caught his father's eyes and nodded at the steely glint he saw. He'd get to keep his gift if he could drive away another suitor.  
Wallace smiled as he turned to face aunt Iris.  
"Can I meet Bartholomew?! Please?!" Wallace wheedled as he bounced on his toes knowing, that this would do the trick. He ignored the reprimand from his mother as he crowded closer to his aunt and his father quieted her with an arm around her shoulders. Iris chuckled fondly smoothing his hair back and cupping his cheek in her right palm.  
"Of course you can sweetie, Barry's been looking forward to meeting my favorite nephew." She pressed her lips to his forehead seeming to pause before pulling away with sorrow in her eyes, to his confusion. He hid his confusion and settled for waving enthusiastically as she left with some birthday cake. As soon as she was out of sight his hand slowly came to a stop until it dropped to his side lifelessly. He flinched at the sound of a beer can hissing open and bit his lips nervously.  
Wallace crawled under his blanket and shoved his pillow in front of him as he waited with bated breath for the sound of the television to shut off. No such luck. Instead he heard the sound of another beer can hissing open.  
Just once he wanted to be able to sleep without worrying about a fight breaking out.  
  
  
Barry was understandably nervous about meeting Iris' nephew Wally. She told him about show smart he was, and now his father ruled his home with a stern hand and didn't exactly approve of Wally's scientific mind. He'd rather Wally be into sports, but Wally couldn't seem to get into any sport without hurting himself.

Poor kid was under a lot of pressure but Iris said he was a ball of sunshine when he was away from home. He'd bet the Kid was relieved to be away from home for any reason. It was probably a breath of fresh air after suffocating for hours on end in a stifling environment.  
If he was as smart Iris suggested, the Kid would be bored to tears. The science kit could keep him entertained and out of trouble with his parents. At any rate he was glad the Kid liked the gift.  
He heard the pitter patter of small feet and high heels before the door opened. The first thing he noticed about Wally was his fiery red hair, then the smattering of freckles along his cheeks and nose, lastly he saw hard emerald green eyes glaring at him. The glare was gone in an instant as Wally ran up to him and shook his hand.  
"Hi! I'm Wallace West! It's nice to meet you Mr. Bartholomew, I brought you soda!" Wally held up a soda to him then paused and opened it suddenly as just as Barry reached down to grab it. Grape soda suddenly exploded on them showering them in the sticky grape scented liquid.  
The smirk Wally had on his face told him it was done on purpose but he hid it well with his stuttered apologizing.  
"It's alright sweetie. Right Barry?" Iris smiled at him softly as she lead Wally away to get cleaned up and suddenly Barry knew her last boyfriend hadn't been dumped by Iris.  
He'd been dumped by Wally, and then Iris.  
And he was next.  



	2. Target: Bartholomew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace was highly suspicious of Bartholomew conveniently disappearing when Flash was needed. His aunt was also suspicious if the calculating glint in her eyes was anything to go by. Oh well, he'd just play oblivious for now. No need to have the attention focused on him, not when he still couldn't get rid of Bartholomew.  
> The man was like fungus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck on this chapter since May!!!!  
> Then got sucked into another fandom...  
> Sorry.

This was the third time he'd met Bartholomew at his aunt's house and he was no closer to getting rid of him. That's okay, the last idiot took at least a month to get rid of.  
He could do this, no pressure.  
Who was he kidding?  
There was a ton of pressure! Even uncle Daniel wanted Bartholomew gone.

Wallace stepped into the kitchen and eyed the refrigerator with a cautious hope as he reached for the door handle. He flinched away then looked at his hand in betrayal. He should know better.  
He did know better.  
He had plenty to eat, he didn't need to take anymore.  
Water was just fine.  
  
Wallace made his way to the sink and pulled himself up until he was sitting on the counter and crawled a little to the left to reach the cabinet and pulled out a small glass for water. He quickly filled it and drained it of its contents thrice before rinsing the cup and setting aside. He quickly hopped off the counter and returned to the living room to await Bartholomew's return.  
The fact that the man could get lost on his way to the corner market was ridiculous. Wallace went to store by himself all the time.  
Wallace peered at the television letting out a silent huff when he saw it was about the Flash. Wait, that happened last time too. Bartholomew went to the restroom just as the Flash was needed and didn't return for nearly fifteen minutes. His excuse was that he had an upset stomach.  
This warranted more observation.  
  
  
  
Barry looked at the ice cream and cookies that he'd hurriedly bought at the corner store and jogged to Iris' house. Hopefully Wally didn't notice he'd been gone too long.  
Yeah right.  
The kid thought he was a lost cause.  
He even drew him a map to get back.  
The things he did to keep his identity a secret.  
  
Barry paused as he watched Wally stare the refrigerator with an odd look in his eyes. Was the kid going to do something mischievous?  
He crept closer to it until he could reach out with one hand and open it. But he didn't, he stayed right where he was with one arm out stretched and the other clutched tightly to his stomach. His hand dropped to his side limply as he flinched away with a violent shake of his head. He glared balefully at the aforementioned appendage as if it had committed the ultimate crime.  
What was wrong with this kid?  
He watched him clamber onto the counter and chug water as if his very sanity depended on it. Barry felt as if he was intruding on something that he wasn't supposed to see. He quickly backtracked out of the doorway and went back to the entryway of the small apartment Iris rented.  
Emerald eyes locked onto his own but nothing was said as Barry made his way to the kitchen. The intensity of those eyes scared him a little.  
  
  
Wallace looked at the couch then at the coffee table and quickly moved everything an inch to the left then sat down to read his book. It was a childish book to read but his aunt had given it to him when he entered the first grade. A book about colors and animals for kids learning to read.  
It was definitely his treasure.  
Which is why he never brought it home.  


Barry bumped his hip into the couch as he entered the living room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Wally. He sighed when he saw Wally peer at him from. The corner of his eye as he read his book.  
"Hey Kiddo, I have some milk and cookies for you." Wally gently set down his book and accepted to milk sending him a look of derision for the plate of cookies.  
"Cookies are unhealthy to eat as a snack Bartholomew." Barry winced at the scorn and smiled at the care Wally showed the children's book.  
  
"Bartholomew is too long. Why don't you call me Barry?" Barry offered and stiffled a laugh when Wally sighed in a very adult way.  
  
"You're name is Bartholomew not Barry. Your name is one shared with an Apostle of Christ. Bear your name: Bartholomew in pride. Barry on the other hand is either fair haired; which you are. Or it means spear or to divide into equal horizontal bars. Neither fit you." Wally lectured as he set down his book to meet Barry's eyes.  
  
"The name you shortened mine to means, that I am very intelligent in some areas and stupid in others. You're calling me inept. I do not appreciate the insult." Barry was taken a back at the loathing in Wally's eyes. He really didn't like his intelligence insulted.  
  
"What does Wallace mean?" Barry asked trying to diffuse the tension or at least get Wally to look elsewhere.  
  
"It's the name of a Scottish knight." Wally said proudly tilting his chin up before sighing and looking down. "Or it can mean Foreigner." He caressed the cover of his book with a sad look on his face.  
"Which I am in my family." He whispered sullenly not aware that Barry heard him.  


  
  
  
  
Wallace made sure to move everything back when his Aunt came home so as not to injure her. She grinned at him with a tired expression when Bartholomew asked to speak with her. Wallace nodded at her and set about preparing for dinner by removing some vegetables from the fridge. Sure he wasn't allowed to cook anything but his aunt trusted him with cutting the vegetables.  
"Thanks for the help sweetie, and for being good for Barry." Wallace nodded with a smile that fell when she went to take a quick shower. Bartholomew had yet to leave which was unusual.  
He pondered on his next course of action when it seemed that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.  
Do you need some help kiddo?" Wallace blinked up at the blond haired man when he took the knife away. Wallace grabbed hold of his arm in a flash with a frown.  
  
"You have a high temperature, are you ill? You should go home and rest or auntie Iris will get sick!" Wallace chided ushering Bartholomew out of the kitchen and to the door. Bartholomew tried to explain but Wallace was not going to allow him to get anyone sick.  
"Go home and rest!" Wallace shouted fed up with the man as he grabbed the knife and slammed the door in his face.  
"Did Barry leave?" Iris asked rubbing her hair dry. Wallace pouted when he realized getting Bartholomew to leave had taken longer than he'd thought.  
"He was running a temperature so I made him go home." Aunt Iris laughed softly and ruffled his hair with bright eyes.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of him for me. Now why don't you and I sneak a cookie or two before dinner?" She whispered in a conspiring tone as if it were a secret between them. Wallace smiled and decided that just this once he'd have a cookie. His parents wouldn't find out.  
  
  
  
Iris watched the news play the video of Flash stopping Captain Cold from stealing diamonds from a jewelry store. She carefully painted her nails as Wally flipped through a crossword puzzle book. Wally told her Barry took fifteen minutes to come back from the store. The fight with Captain Cold took nealry eleven minutes.  
Wally had drawn him a map and offered to go with him but he went alone after the report of Captain Cold being sighted appeared on the news.  
"Bartholomew is weird." Wally told her when he looked up at the TV just as the news ended. Iris quirked a brow in amusement wondering what had her nephew riled up.  
"I don't know. Just... He's strange." He frowned in thought but ended up shrugging in confusion.  
"Yes, he's definitely a strange one." Iris agreed blowing air on her nails as she recalled the day she'd been stood up only to have Flash save her when she'd been on her way home and was almost mugged.  
  
Iris withheld a sigh as she thought back to her earlier conversation with Barry. Wally wasn't exactly being starved but sometimes he ended up being hungry earlier than most.  
  
He had a fast metabolism.  
  
He was also on a strict schedule for dietary needs. Iris doesn't know what Wally has but her brother was strict on the times he ate and what he could eat.  
Occasionally she gave him something with sugar and he's had no adverse effects so she would keep it a secret until she figured out what her nephew had.  
Wally was of the mind that he was perfectly healthy but Iris wondered if that was just him being in denial. She'd witnessed how far he'd go to remain in denial and how protective his mother was of him.  
  
"How was your physical? Everything turn out okay?" Iris queried as she started painting her toe nails.  
"I lost five pounds, the doctor said I can't be picky about what I eat and should exercise more and read less." Wally huffed indignation on his face, Iris stifled that laugh that bubbled up at his frankly adorable expression.  
  
"Uh-huh, anything else?" Wally sent her a searching look but Iris paid him no mind. When she acted as if she didn't care about the tests he had to under go every three months he let down his guard enough to let her profile him.  
  
He relaxed and stretched out his upper body on the coffee table.  
"They had to run some test because of mother's medical history, everything turned out fine. And I had to get some shots." He mumbled into the table as he rubbed his arm and grumbled under his breath about the doctor and cold hands.  
"Well since you had your vaccinations I suppose it isn't fair to allow Barry over just in case you catch whatever he has. So it'll be just the two of us until Sunday." Wally looked up at her and smiled happily. She felt guilty that Wally probably felt as if he was being pushed aside and vowed to spend as much time with him as she could.


End file.
